In certain environments, such as, for example, space environments, memory cells may be exposed to the radiation impact of heavy ions, which may lead to a so-called Single Event Effect or SEE.
Such events may adversely affect operation of memory cells that store logical data for a long period, since phenomena such as SEE may lead to such data being modified.
There is a need in the art to counter such effects.